Just Friends
by k4gh
Summary: Mori's confused. Ueki's in denial. What happens when you add an obssessed fan and his jealous fan girls? Future UxM.


**Just Friends**

**---**

1.

**  
**Ai Mori was never the type to squeal over nonsensical things such as love and passion. She never really understood why girls made such a big deal over it. Love was 'a tender affection for somebody or something' according to her handy dictionary. According to her it was, simply put, a waste of time. Another thing about love that irked the heck out of her is that thing called jealousy. Jealousy, according to the dictionary, is a feeling of suspicion about a person's influence especially in regard to a loved one. According to her dictionary, it was one heck of a pain in the upper body. Most especially her face.

Mori felt her face heat up in anger as she brought a hand up to massage her sore cheek. It was most certainly not her fault that the guy decided to follow her around. It was not like she told him to follow her around and eat lunch with her. It was out of his own accord for god's sakes! So how dare they accuse her of seducing the most attractive guy in school? She didn't even know the guy personally! He just appeared one day and announced his supposed 'undying love' for her. And ever since then, they or rather, she was always greeted with glares and fake smiles. No matter how much she explained the annoying bimbos just wouldn't listen.

"Those drama queens. Just becau—" Mori stopped mid sentence as she perked up. Footsteps were coming closer and closer. _Must be those drama queens again. Oh they never learn. _Mori thought to herself as she quickened her pace. The first incident was okay. Water couldn't even hurt a finger. The second was partly annoying, mainly because they filled her shoe locker with death threats and obscene notes, but it was still okay. But the third one. Oh the third one. That hurt her dignity. And nobody hurts her dignity. She brought her clenched fists up. Hey she learned some moves from watching Ueki and the others back in the Battle Game. What better chance to use them than now? She turned around sharply, ready to fight. They wanted a fight? Oh she'll give them a fight.

"Call me a TRAMP eh? We'll see who the tramp is!" Mori exploded glaring at the figure walking nearer. Strange it was alone. Maybe it was the ring leader. _Good_ she thought to herself. _I can finally avenge my dignity properly._

"Tramp?"

Mori blinked. The figure was a lot closer to the light now and it did not look like a girl. She was sure about that. The next sentence only confirmed her suspicion.

"What's a tramp?"

"Ueki? Is that you?" Mori sighed, her clenched hands dropping limp at her sides. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah it's me. What were you doing screaming in the halls?" Ueki replied finally stepping into the light.

"Nothing special. Something you won't be interested about," Mori explained trying to dismiss the matter as she started walking on. She knew there was no use trying to hide it. But she also knew Ueki didn't care about petty things like this.

One can imagine her surprise when he spoke up again.

Ueki stared at her, obviously not buying her explanation. He was worried but he didn't try to press the matter more. He figured she'd tell her when she's ready. It was probably some important girl thing. "…If you say so," He mumbled reluctantly. "But if you need anybody, you can always come to me," He smiled at her.

"T-thanks, I'll remember that," Mori stared back at him. Her cheeks felt hot. Why was that? She could feel her heart beat growing faster by the second. Ueki had always been this caring. So why was her heart making such a big deal out of it now?

"Well I've got class, see you later!" He gave her a goodbye smile and then ran off the opposite direction.

Mori stared at his retreating back, bringing a hand to rest at her cheek. _It's so hot…_

_Why is that?_

--

"Let's have lunch Mori-chan!"

Mori slammed her notebook to a close and glared at the person who interrupted her studying. A red headed young man with emerald eyes stared back at her, smiling. Mori continued to glare at him. He was Ayanokouji Ren-san, also known as Mr. Perfect. The person responsible for the predicament she's in right now.

"Ren-san," She greeted politely as she stood up. She briskly walked past him and made her way to the door. A few seconds after, as she predicted, Ayanokouji-san came jogging behind her.

"Still ignoring me I see," Ren started as soon as she matched with her pace.

"I'm not ignoring you Ren-san, I'm merely trying to see less of you," She answered nonchalantly, quickening her pace. A hand on her wrist though stopped her from gaining more speed. Mori sharply looked back at him. "What?"

"I suggest you stop doing that,"

She stared at him. "Doing what?"

"Ignoring me."

"If I stop ignoring you will you stop following me?"

"No, but it will make the rumors about you seducing me stop,"

"Then no," Mori answered flatly turning around once again. "Oh and please let go of my wrist,"

Slowly letting go of her wrist, Ayanokouji spoke again, "You know if you just hurry up and be mine all this bullying and rumors will stop,"

Mori sighed as she stopped yet again. "I don't believe in love Ayanokouji-san. It only brings me trouble. In this case that trouble is you,"

At this Ayanokouji-san chuckled. "Ah you're so mean Mori-_san_," Slinging an arm around her shoulder, he ushered her to the direction of the canteen. "Now let's have lunch shall we?"

--

"It's that Ai Mori again,"

"We'll have to get rid of her soon,"

A snicker.

"It's alright. I've got the perfect plan,"

--

The gym was usually empty during the afternoon since the basketball team always picked that time to run their laps so Mori usually spent her free period there. It was her secret hiding place, at least for a few hours. It was her sanctuary of sorts. Even Ayanokouji-san had no knowledge of her afternoon habit. Heck even Ueki and her other friends didn't know about it.

Mori fell back on one of the bleachers. It had been a tiring day. What of all the bullying and the rumors floating about. Even her so called 'friends' wouldn't talk to her anymore. She squeezed her eyes shut and laid still for a while. She was so tired. And then soon, without noticing, she fell asleep.

When Mori woke up she figured it had been too long since no light was reflecting from the windows anymore. Slowly sitting up, she brushed the dust off of her uniform and began to stretch. It was strange that she slept for that long. She usually just took a few minutes nap and then woke up in time for the next class. _It must be all the stress_, she concluded to herself. _Hmm…_

Then something clicked in her mind _THE NEXT CLASS_! Mori shot up and ran to the door glancing at her wrist watch. It was only 5:30 somebody was bound to still be there! She had to explain her disappearance! Or else it would make a bad mark on her permanent record! Mori grabbed the door handle and pulled.

_Huh?_

"I'd rather you stopped doing that Ai Mori. Your continuous screaming is just annoying us more and more," A voice spoke up from the darkness.

_Huh?_

Mori turned around. It was pitch black and she couldn't see a thing. Who… "Who's there?"

"I'm sure you know us…Tramp." It answered menacingly.

Mori gritted her teeth as she straightened her posture finally realizing who it was. "You're…"

**End Chap. 1**

**A/N: **There! I'm done with chapter one revised! School was out for a week because of a storm so I found time to write. Anyway, I've pretty much changed the whole story and title. My apologies if it's worse than the first one. Also sorry that Mori seems too serious. You'll find out why in the succeeding chapters. It's been a long time since I last wrote a fic so bear with me if it doesn't really look all that good. I promise to do my best again. Hehe.

In the next installment you'll get to know Ayanoukoji Ren more. Well, see you next chapter!

Reviews are food for my brain. They're yummy and appreciated!

_Preview:_  
  
"I-I'm sorry I'm wetting you shirt…" Mori shakily apologized clinging to him tighter as she cried.

Ueki shook his head as he put his hands around the small of her back and pulled her closer. "It's alright…it's…" He stopped mid-sentence, unsure of what to say. "It's what friends are for,"

Mori couldn't quite explain, but after hearing those words she felt her heart grow heavier. All the pain and sorrow were piling up. And then slowly…more tears spilled out.

_End Preview._

Why yes, I am evil. Fu fu fu.


End file.
